


A Lifetime Waiting

by corruptedinkblots



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedinkblots/pseuds/corruptedinkblots
Summary: Yuu promise Malleus that they would return to him. And he waited for them.
Relationships: Malleus Draconia/Yuu | Player
Kudos: 25





	A Lifetime Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> A very short drabble based on the prompt "a graveyard, overgrown with ivy, on a beach" from @/bot_prompt on Twitter.

They looked at the monolithic structure in front of them, crumbling and overgrown with ivy. The heavy gates creaked as they pushed it open, and the slamming sound it made startled the young man.

They tried to pry the gate open; it could be done, but it was too heavy to stay open. So they decided to let them closed and proceeded to venture further into the mausoleum.

There were floral patterns on the walls. They could identify most of the flowers, having done gardening themself. There were sunflowers, roses, various species of lilies, and morning glory.

"That's odd," they thought. "These are my favourite flowers."

Walking down the stairs, they noticed carvings of a gentleman with soft eyes and horns, standing beside a human man. Underneath the carved portrait was a line that said "Even death couldn't do us part."

Looking closer, they felt goosebumps crawling on their skin. The horned man is the renowned ruler of the Valley of Thorns. He was declared missing tens of hundreds of years ago. And the person beside him... This couldn't be real.

To make sure that this was only a coincidence, they walk down the stairs. Their heels clicked against the marbled floor, echoing throughout the narrow hallway. Once they were inside, the torches magically lit up, startling the nervous outsider.

What they saw next unnerved them. Their frozen reverie was only broken by the gentle gust of wind. It felt like the wind is beckoning them to get closer. The closer they get to the middle of the chamber, there were bones scattered on the floor, beside the crypt.

A horned skull was on the crypt, lying by its side.

"Even death couldn't do us part," the wind whispered. They felt a chill coming from behind them. Their instincts scream to not turn around.

Then a pair of arms crept beside theirs, and something held them in its embrace. "You came back, Yuu..." It spoke.

The chamber steadily lit brighter as every second passed. The light was blinding that they had to close their eyes. The first thing they realised was the sand beneath their feet, the smell of salt in the air, and the cool breeze blowing in their hair. Somehow, it felt nostalgic.

"Remember our vows here? I promise you that you will be enshrined in my heart. And you promise to come back to me, no matter how far you go."

They swallowed thickly. They could feel the apparition is moving closer onto their shoulder.

"You came back. You fulfilled your promise. I'm very happy to see you again."

They only gave it a sideways glance. The moment their eyes met, the memories flood back. There were too many things to process, but one thing was for sure: they did come to fulfil a promise.

"Let's renew our vows." It gingerly lifted their hand, the other conjured an otherworldly ring. Their heart raced as the ring fitted perfectly on their ring finger. They felt lighter and finally returned the sweet gesture by squeezing its hands.

"I'm back, Tsunotarou." They spoke. "Sorry for making you wait." They looked at the smiling man standing beside them.

"As long as you're by my side, the wait was worth it," he replied.

After their mortal body disintegrates, they both walk towards the horizon, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the ring from GM event.
> 
> I'm still burnt out but I'm trying to get back into writing little by little. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
